Dragon Ball: Hana no Uta
by Maho Kyubey
Summary: (AU) Después de la derrota de Vegeta en la tierra y justo antes de su retirada aparece una joven en medio del campo de batalla que está dispuesta a protegerlo. ¿Quién podrá ser esta misteriosa chica? ¿Y qué tanto cambiará su presencia el futuro de nuestros héroes, sobretodo el del príncipe saiyajin? (OC x Vegeta x Bulma).
1. Un héroe no tan heroico

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, excepto los OC que son míos (aunque algunos estén basados en personajes de Shaman King o al menos algunos rasgos)._

* * *

¡Qué felicidad! Me muero de ganas por ir a la playa, la verdad hace mucho que no iba —exclama con emoción una rubia de ojos ámbar que en apariencia no tenía más de dieciséis años.— Aun no puedo creer que por fin mi hermana accediera a cuidar de la posada por mi ¿Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo? —Cuestiona con curiosidad antes de continuar su camino en el artefacto volador.—

 **Mientras tanto en la posada**

Le dije que solo tome uno —advierte de manera fría, seria, sombría y amenazante la de cabello rosa y ojos ámbar, después de estar a punto de cortarle la mano a uno de los clientes con un cuchillo por querer tomar un postre de mas.—

…

Seguro le está yendo bien —dice para sí misma con una sonrisa después de pensarlo por un momento.— Tche, a veces es un fastidio vivir tan lejos —menciona la rubia ya molesta de tanto manejar y aun estar en medio de la nada, antes de notar lo que parecía ser una enorme estrella en el cielo— ¿Una estrella? ¿Tan grande? Esto me da un mal presentimiento, pero… si no consigo una buena foto de ella y vuelvo con mi hermana, eso sería aún peor —dice lo primero entre sorprendida y desconcertada, para luego recordar lo mucho que a su hermana le gusta la astronomía y el terrible carácter que tiene mientras nerviosamente y con una sonrisa igual se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza— la playa tendrá que esperar —menciona antes de poner en marcha la nave en dirección a donde la "estrella" se encontraba, antes de hacer una breve pausa y sacar una cámara de su mochila y tomarle una foto antes de continuar su camino—por si acaso.

 **En el campo de batalla**

¡Demonios…! ¡Si no estuviese tan lastimado, ya habría acabado sin ningún problema a dos como él…! —Exclama Vegeta jadeando y respirando con dificultad debido a las heridas, mientras observa como el hijo de Kakaroto transformado en ozaru se dispone a acabar con él.— La luna artificial que cree desaparecerá dentro de una hora… ¡Mi…Mi única alternativa es cortarle la cola…! —dice agotado antes de reunir la energía suficiente para hacer un disco cortante y lanzárselo al mono gigante—HAAA ¡ Miserable!

"¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¡¿Y de dónde rayos salió ese monstruo?!" —Piensa la de ojos ámbar exaltada y sorprendida, recién llegando justo para ver como Vegeta luchaba contra el Ozaru, llegando a la conclusión (errónea) de que Vegeta era el bueno y que los que ayudaban al "monstruo" eran los malos.— Bueno, no importa, el tipo de azul ya se está encargando de él y luce bastante fuerte, lo dejare en sus manos…lo mejor será que yo permanezca oculta por ahora, solo intervendré si hace falta — murmura ya más tranquila antes de esconderse parcialmente detrás de una roca a una distancia relativamente segura para poder observar todo con comodidad.—

¡No puede ser no puedo moverme! —Exclama Vegeta horrorizado al ver como el gigantesco mono iba a caer sobre su persona y aplastarlo.—

¡No, héroe de azul! ¡Muévete! — Clama con un grito ahogado mientras observa como el ozaru estaba a milímetros de aplastar al príncipe saiyajin, para luego observar cómo una vez hecha esta acción el mono gigante se transformaba en un niño— ¡¿Nani?! ¿Entonces el monstruo era un niño? ¡Esto es demencial! No cabe duda de que esta gente está loca…bueno, da igual, de todas formas parece que la pelea ya acabo así que iré a ver si mi héroe azul necesita ayuda o algo —exclama con asombro y desconcierto pero en voz baja para no ser notada, antes de salir de su escondite en dirección a donde Vegeta se encontraba, pero detenerse al momento de ver llegar la nave espacial de este último y tomarle una foto rápida con la cámara que cargaba en su cuello desde que vio la "estrella"— si no le tomo una foto a esto…los cadáveres que hay cerca de aquí no van a ser los únicos cuerpos sin vida de por aquí —menciona antes de que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda después de tomar una foto más a la nave, para posteriormente tomarle un par de fotos rápidas a la luna artificial y disponerse a ir corriendo a ayudar a Vegeta, pero deteniéndose al ver como alguien se disponía a ir en su dirección.—Mejor voy después.

No… ¡Por ningún motivo permitiré que escape…! —Dice Krilin malherido y con dificultad, pero decidido a ponerle fin a esta situación de una vez por todas, mientras a paso lento y cojeando se acerca a Vegeta.—

Qué vergüenza… Esto es realmente humillante…—menciona el príncipe de los saiyajin a duras penas con el poco aliento que le quedaba, mientras este se arrastra de vuelta a su nave humillado por la derrota.—

"¡No puede ser! ¡Lo va a matar!" —Piensa alarmada desde su escondite al ver como el mejor amigo de Goku tomaba la espada de Yajirobe que se encontraba en el suelo.—

Nos hemos sacrificado bastante…ahora mismo lo acabare… —dice Krillin mientras se dirige a paso lento y constante de forma amenazante a acabar con Vegeta.—

¡No puede! No, mejor dicho ¡No puedo! ¡De ninguna forma permitiré que ese calvito mate a mi héroe de azul! —Piensa nerviosa pero decidida mientras le tiemblan las piernas debido al miedo— "vamos Asanoha ¡Tú puedes! Hazlo por tu princip…digo, tu héroe, se lo debes por salvar la tierra de ese monstruo, además es tu oportunidad de usar esas técnicas de artes marciales que tanto haz estado practicando"—piensa para darse ánimos antes de que un grito la sacara de sus cavilaciones y saliera de su escondite a toda velocidad.— "¡Maldición!"

¡Muere! — Grita el terricola con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser interrumpido por una voz en su cabeza.—

¡Espera por favor! —Exclama mentalmente Goku a Krilin haciendo que este último se distrajera y se detuviera.—

¡Krilin cuidado! —Grita Yajirobe al ver entrar a la joven al campo de batalla, desde donde lo dejo Vegeta después de la golpiza que le dio y tal y como lo dejo.—

¡¿Go…Gok-...?! —Pregunta sorprendido antes de ser interrumpido en sus cavilaciones al momento de recibir una patada que debido a lo debilitado que se encontraba por su batalla previa consiguió derribarlo (de lo contrario no le hubiera hecho daño).—

¡Falcon Kick! —Exclama la joven de ojos ámbar al momento de atacar, pero debido a la distracción de Krillin y lo malherido que estaba, sin mencionar la velocidad de esta última este no fue capaz de esquivarla la patada.—

¡Maldición…todavía quedaba escondida una sabandija más! —dice Vegeta preocupado con mucha dificultad, mientras se sigue arrastrando a su nave.—

No te preocupes, estará inconsciente por un buen tiempo así que tienes tiempo de subirte a tu nave e ir a ayudar a alguien más—menciona con una sonrisa al príncipe Saiyajin al ver a Krilin en el piso antes de intentar ayudar a subir a Vegeta a su nave espacial.—

"Ya veo, al parecer esta sabandija cree que vine a proteger la tierra, entonces sacare provecho de su error" —piensa el príncipe saiyajin mientras apresura el camino a su vehículo antes de ver como Krilin se despertaba.—"Arrgh, estoy rodeado de insectos".

¡¿Por qué estas consciente?! —Grita exaltada y con sorpresa la rubia al ver como el mejor amigo de Goku se despertaba, dejando a Vegeta con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la nave—no te preocupes por ellos tu escapa que yo los distraigo —menciona decidida en posición de batalla dispuesta a proteger al saiyajin debido a su confusión y Vegeta dispuesto a sacar ventaja de eso.—

¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Por tu culpa ese maldito se va a escapar! —Exclama Krilin molesto al ver como la joven se interponía en su camino para acabar con esa gran amenaza.—

Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo —responde decidida y en posición de batalla aunque internamente algo nerviosa por pelear con alguien tan fuerte.—

"Krilin ¿Recuerdas el favor que quería que me hicieras?" — Se escucha resonar en la mente del mejor amigo de Goku con la voz del Saiyajin criado en la tierra— "quiero que dejes que se escape…por favor"

"Vamos, date prisa" —piensa la de ojos ámbar mientras observa de reojo al príncipe de los saiyajin ignorando la conversación de Krilin con Goku al tacharla de delirios producto del cansancio.—

Qué... ¡¿Una lástima..?! —Clama Krilin completamente sorprendido y desconcertado por las últimas palabras de su amigo (no puestas a propósito para entender mejor el punto de vista de Asanoha).—

"C-Cuando finalice mi entrenamiento con Kaio-sama creí que me había vuelto extremadamente fuerte…p…pero cuando pelee contra Vegeta me di cuenta que era mucho más fuerte que yo… a decir verdad no lo podía creer…Pero por otro lado está muy emocionado…"—resuena en la cabeza de Krilin la voz de Goku mientras este último continua con su explicación y la rubia lo observa en estado de alerta—

"¿Qué le habrá pasado? De pronto cambio su actitud y comenzó a discutir solo… ¿Habrá enloquecido? Bueno, no importa igual no puedo bajar la guardia, después de todo dicen que la gente perturbada es la más peligrosa… por suerte el héroe de azul ya ha terminado de subir a su nave" —piensa seria aun en posición de ataque antes de observar de reojo como Vegeta terminaba de subirse a su nave y posteriormente escuchar caer una espada.—

Está bien…tienes derecho a pedir lo que quieras, gracias a ti la tierra aún existe… ¡Pero escúchame bien Goku…! La próxima vez deberás ganarle sin problemas, ¡¿Te quedo claro?! —Exclama el amigo de Goku una vez este hubo accedido a la petición de este último.—

"No cabe duda, todo un loco" —piensa la de ojos ámbar mientras observa a Krillin antes de oír un ruido proveniente de la nave espacial de su "héroe".—

Recuerden esto insectos… la próxima vez no habrá ningún milagro que los salve…jejeje…disfruten lo que les queda de vida —dice de forma amenazante el príncipe saiyajin con una sonrisa igual momentos antes de cerrar la puerta de su nave espacial e irse del planeta que tantos problemas y humillaciones le ha traído.—

¿Por qué habrá dicho eso? ¿Sabrá algo que nosotros no?—Menciona de forma pensativa la rubia mientras observa el cielo, sin darse cuenta de que Krilin ya se había ido a donde se encontraba Gohan para ver cómo se encontraba.—

¿Te encuentras bien…? El peligro ya se terminó… —dice el terrícola al infante mientras lo lleva en brazos a donde está su padre.—

Uuff…Ya se fue… Es un tonto… ¡Debería haberlo matado…! —Menciona Yajirobe finalmente poniéndose de pie una vez que la amenaza se ha ido.—

Discúlpame, Krilin… —dice el saiyajin criado en la tierra a su mejor amigo con mucha dificultad debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.—

Jeje…no importa…lo único que lamento es por los que han muerto…pero en fin, quizás exista la posibilidad de poder revivirlos…—menciona Krilin ya más tranquilo aun con Gohan en brazos antes de escuchar un sonido proveniente del cielo y voltear a verificar de que se trataba, alegrándose al ver la nave de Bulma con el maestro Roshi saludando animadamente.—


	2. Una decisión tomada

¿Una nave? —dice la rubia para sí, al momento de ver llegar a los amigos de Goku en el vehículo— y con más gente rara en ella, que curioso, ese anciano se me hace familiar ¿Dónde lo habré visto? —menciona de forma pensativa refiriéndose al maestro Roshi antes de ver como Milk salía prácticamente disparada de la nave, saltando a su esposo y gritando el nombre de su hijo, para posteriormente arrebatárselo a Krilin y abrazarlo llorando de manera desconsolada.— Esa debe ser la madre del niño monstruo…Ya veo de donde saco lo monstruoso —dice entre nerviosa y asustada mientras observa la escena.—

Pobrecito. ¡No tenían por qué haberte involucrado en este lío! ¡Desde ahora en adelante nunca más te apartarás de mi lado! —Grita desconsolada la madre del infante entre sollozos mientras lo abraza fuertemente, aferrándose a él.—

Por Dios…pobre Goku —menciona Krilin resignado al ver como la mujer de negro cabello se dedicaba a ignorar a su esposo.—

¡¿E-Estas bien Goku…?! —Pregunta Bulma preocupada por su amigo acercándose a él al ver lo grave que se encontraba.—

Se encuentra malherido…—comenta el maestro Roshi al observar el estado sin darse cuenta que mientras ellos hablaban con Goku eran observados por una joven de larga cabellera Rubia, pecho prácticamente plano y baja estatura.—

"Esa debe ser su esposa, como sea, mejor me voy antes de que se acuerden que estoy aquí" —piensa la de ojos ámbar algo nerviosa refiriéndose a Bulma, para posteriormente intentar escabullirse con discreción antes de que una palabra de la conversación llamara su atención y detuviera su andar.—

¡No te preocupes ya me lo esperaba! ¡Dentro de un año podremos revivirlos…! ¡Con las dragonballs! —Exclama Bulma ilusionada al pensar que uno de los cuatro sobrevivientes de tan terrible batalla fue Piccolo.—

"Espera ¿Acaso dijo "dragonballs"? ¿Esta gente las conoce?...Mejor me quedo a observar un poco más" —piensa un poco sorprendida, desconfiada y algo incrédula antes de acercarse un poco más de forma cautelosa a donde nuestros héroes se encontraban (para mejorar un poco su audición).—

Piccolo murió eso quiere decir que Kami-sama también. Por eso las dragonballs ya no existen… —explica el saiyajin criado en la tierra con mucha dificultad debido a sus heridas a la joven de cabello azul.—

¡Vamos…! ¡Deja de bromear…! ¡No habían dicho que de ustedes habían sobrevivido…! El que falta es Piccolo, ¡¿Verdad?! —Clama en un estado de negación la de ojos azules, aun con la esperanza de volver a ver a sus amigos y sobre todo a Yamcha.—

Que lastima pero soy yo —dice Yajirobe apareciendo de la nada frente a ellos, haciendo que Bulma se cayera de espaldas debido a la impresión y a la decepción.—

No…No…No… ¿Entonces Yamcha…? ¡¿Ya no podrá…?! —Exclama con horror y aun algo de negación la de cabello azul aun desde el suelo, antes de darse cuenta finalmente de la terrible realidad y comenzar a llorar.—Oh no… ¡Buaaaah!

¿Dime, tu sabias eso…? —Cuestiona el maestro Roshi al maestro Karin obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa, para posteriormente lamentarse por la situación.— Dios mío… Estaba seguro que Piccolo iba a sobrevivir…

¿Pero qué diablos les pasa? ¡¿Están insinuando que hubiesen preferido que Piccolo siguiese con vida?! —Grita Yajirobe molesto e indignado.—

"No están insinuando nada, lo están diciendo muy claramente. Al parecer sea quien fuera ese tal "Piccolo" era mucho más importante y agradable que tu" —piensa la de ojos ámbar mientras observa y escucha atentamente la conversación, sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco se ha ido acercando lentamente y que su escondite actual ya no es nada prudente.—

¡Así que agradézcanme que ellos sigan con vida! ¡Ademas si Krilin me hubiera escuchado el saiyajin no se hubiera escapado! —Grita Yajirobe aun molesto.—

¿A qué te refieres muchacho? —Pregunta con curiosidad el maestro Roshi.—

Que si Krilin me hubiera escuchado cuando… —responde el pelilargo de negro cabello antes de ser interrumpido por el Felino de pelaje blanco.—

¡Ya relájense! ¡De momento lo único que podemos hacer es llevarlos a un hospital! Recuerden que ya no me quedan semillas del ermitaño —menciona de forma calmada en un intento por hacer lo mismo por los demás, antes de que él y todos fueran sorprendidos por un grito proveniente de su cercanía.—

¡¿Semillas del ermitaño?! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres él maestro Karin?! —Exclama la de ojos ámbar totalmente sorprendida y anonadada, casi yéndose de espaldas por la impresión y obviamente delatando su posición.—

¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a seguir por aquí luego de lo que hiciste?! —Clama molesto Yajirobe al ver salir a la Rubia de 1.48 m. de su escondite.—

¡¿Lo que yo hice?! —Responde indignada la de ojos ámbar.—

Sí, soy yo ¿Y tú eres? —Cuestiona el maestro gato con algo de curiosidad al ver que era reconocido por la joven de largas botas blancas.—

 ** _Minutos después_**

 **Dentro de la nave de Bulma**

¡¿En verdad?! ¡Lo siento tanto! No lo sabía ¡Lo lamento, de verdad! —Dice la rubia de largo cabello completamente apenada y avergonzada después de enterarse de lo que en realidad paso y aun con la marca de la mano de Milk en la cara (por la cachetada que esta última le pego por haber llamado a su hijo "niño monstruo").—

¿Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? —Pregunta Yajirobe aun molesto.—

Cállate que ya me siento bastante mal por todo este asunto "entonces al final el héroe de azul no era ningún héroe…realmente cometí un gran error esta vez ¿Y ahora como lo reparo?" —Responde de igual manera la de ojos ámbar y short corto color oliva mientras analiza la situación detenidamente e internamente algo decepcionada (de ella misma y de Vegeta).—

Por eso les pido que no se hagan muchas ilusiones de lo que van a escuchar…existe la posibilidad de que todos nuestros amigos que fueron asesinados por los saiyajin… Puedan ser revividos… —explica Krilin siendo cauteloso con sus palabras para no darle falsas esperanzas a sus amigos.—

¡¿Eh?! —Exclaman sorprendidos al unísono Bulma, el maestro Roshi, Asanoha y el maestro Karin.—

No estoy completamente seguro de aquello pero… —continúa Krilin antes de ser interrumpido por su mejor amigo.—

K-Krilin…ahora que lo dices…recuerdo que me habías dicho lo mismo…vamos dinos… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso...? —cuestiona Goku con mucha dificultad desde el fondo de la nave (porque debido a sus heridas no puede ir en ningún asiento), curioso por saber a lo que su amigo se refería.—

Ah… Esperen un momento ¿Si? Luego se los explico. ¡Maestro Roshi aquí es! Tenemos que traer los cuerpos…—menciona Krilin desde el interior de la nave una vez que llegaron al lugar destinado.—

 ** _Poco después_**

Oye niña ¿Tu eres de la familia Asakura verdad? —dice con algo de curiosidad el maestro Gato mientras observa el emblema que la joven tiene en el paliacate rojo que trae amarrado en su cabeza (aprovechando que los demás están hablando también).—

Sí ¿cómo lo sabe? —pregunta un poco confundida la rubia.—

Por el logo de tu paliacate, la flor de Sakura es el logo principal de esa familia, además yo entrene personalmente a un miembro de esa familia, aunque su emblema era un poco diferente.

Si, esa debió ser mi hermana, ella siempre me regaña por eso, dice que deje de deshonrar a la familia y que use bien el emblema familiar —menciona un poco apenada con una sonrisa mientras se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza de forma nerviosa.—

¡Ah Sí! Tamao…¿Cómo esta ella por cierto? —Dice recordando a su talentosa estudiante.—

Muy bien, entrenando y aun con el mismo carácter —responde con una sonrisa mientras recuerda a su querida hermana.—

Hablando de entrenar…creo que a ti te hace falta, después de todo si ni con tu mejor técnica fuiste capaz de derribar a Krilin…no digo que fuera el mejor momento para usarla, pero esperaría más de un miembro de la familia Asakura —menciona el maestro Karin con tranquilidad a la de ojos ámbar a quien las palabras del maestro gato le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.—

Krilin…Ya dinos de una vez lo que nos querías contar… —dice Bulma de manera seria e internamente conteniendo sus lágrimas, interrumpiendo las conversaciones de todos al hacerlo.—

¡Ahh…! Es verdad… —comenta Krilin antes de ponerse serio y comenzar con su explicación.— Por medio del scouter que tenía el hermano de Goku los saiyajin se enteraron de la existencia de las dragonballs en nuestro planeta y que ellas podían cumplir cualquier deseo… Por eso cuando llegaron su objetivo era apoderarse de ellas…

¿De verdad…? —Pregunta Goku un poco confundido y sorprendido.—

Si…Pero cuando vieron a Piccolo ellos dijeron algo muy extraño…que él era un namekuseijin…asi que tanto como Kami-sama y Piccolo son extraterrestres… —responde el terrícola en el mismo tono serio antes de continuar con su explicación.—

¡Ah con razón! ¡Por eso tienen esa cara tan fea! —Clama Yajirobe al entender la verdad ganándose un regaño del maestro gato.—

¡Ya cállate!

Ahora viene lo más importante… Ellos dijeron: Que no importaba si iban al planeta Namekusei podrían encontrar otras dragonballs más poderosas que las nuestras… Después dijeron que como habían visto como habíamos revivido a Goku ese relato que escucharon era verdad —continua Krilin sorprendiendo al maestro Roshi, Bulma, Goku y Asanoha con la explicación.—

Bah… ¿Eso era todo…? —Menciona Yajirobe con desinterés mientras se pica la nariz antes de recibir un golpe de la nada.—

¡Callate! Tch…de verdad que eres insoportable —dice molesta la rubia antes de continuar escuchando con atención y ya habiendo decidido que acción tomar para resarcir su error.—

¡Él está diciendo la verdad…! ¡Yo también lo oí! ¡Además dijeron que los namekuseijin tenían una gran fuerza de combate así como la habilidad de usar magia…! —Exclama Gohan con sorpresa al recordar las palabras de los saiyajin.—

Si todo esto es verdad, entonces si pudiéramos ir a Namekusei… quizás podríamos obtener otras dragonballs… —menciona Krilin con seriedad terminando finalmente con la explicación.—

¡Ah ya veo… con esa alternativa podríamos revivir a todos…! —Clama el maestro Karin con emoción ante la idea de poder revivir a todos.—

¡Entonces podríamos revivir al señor Piccolo!—Exclama Gohan entusiasmado desde el regazo de su madre.—

¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Gohan?! —Grita horrorizada Milk ante la idea de que su hijo vaya a arriesgarse nuevamente.—

¡Eso es…! ¡Si reviviéramos a Piccolo también reviviríamos a Kami-sama! ¡Y así las dragonballs podrían volver a existir! —Clama Krilin emocionado sin darse cuenta de que él y Gohan son observados por la joven de ojos ámbar.—

"Ya lo decidí, iré con ellos…es la única forma de enmendar lo que hice." —Piensa decidida la rubia de blusa negra (que aparentemente le quedaba algo holgada de la parte del busto) y tirantes delgados.—

Bah…los ignorantes que pena me dan…—menciona Bulma desganada y desilusionada al darse cuenta de la triste realidad—Y bien díganme… ¿Cómo piensan hacer realidad ese sueño?

¿Acaso eso es imposible? —Cuestiona Krilin algo confundido.—

Piensa… ¿Cómo vas a encontrar un planeta con ese nombre? —Responde Bulma trayendo de vuelta a la realidad al terrícola, antes de que la voz de Goku llamara su atención su atención.—

No se preocupen, déjenmelo a mí, voy a preguntarle eso a Kaio-sama, a través de mi mente… Estoy seguro que él sabe eso…


End file.
